


Unwind

by Tater_Tati



Series: #Kinktober2020 [6]
Category: Dorohedoro
Genre: Aftercare, Cockwarming, F/M, Mild Gore, Overall pretty fluffy for Shin, Sexual Tension, bc....dorohedoro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27082981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tater_Tati/pseuds/Tater_Tati
Summary: Kinktober Day 6: CockwarmingIt’s been a long day of work for En, and Shin just wants to relax. It’s a good thing he has you, his own personal “pillow.”
Relationships: Shin/Reader
Series: #Kinktober2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975348
Comments: 5
Kudos: 95





	Unwind

There’s few things that Shin finds relaxing after a particularly grueling cleanup. A hearty meal, a warm bath to ease the ache in his muscles and the bloodstains on his skin. This has been the way he’s lived his life for as long as he’s started working for En.

But with you in his life, he’s discovered a new method for relaxation.

“A- _ah_.”

Shin grunts, adjusting your position with a shift of his hips. Though the TV show blares in front of him, he’s anything but focused on it, what with the ample distractions in front of him. His glasses askew, his face burning, the words blending into gibberish in one ear and out the other. After all, how could he focus when you were fidgeting and moving your damn hips like that, while he was buried balls-deep inside you?

“Thought you wanted to help me relax?” he finally grumbles.

You shoot him a shaky grin, and he’s pleased to see the sweat beading on your brow. A sign that he’s not the only one affected by this. “Y-you don’t seem to be very relaxed right now, babe. I-If anything, i’d say you’re pretty h- _hard_ —“

He rolls his hips into you, and the action has your words trailing into a whine.

He huffs. “Who’s unrelaxed _now_ , huh?” He attempts to focus on the show again, a smile tugging at his lips. It’s a little game the two of you play, both of you seeing who will crack first.

While Shin doesn’t think of himself as a masochist, preferring to be someone that inflicts pain, to see his victim trembling beneath him for mercy…. he admits there is a kind of pleasure to the suspense. Not knowing who will give up first.

Plus, like all choices he faces in life, he enjoys straddling that thin line between madness and restraint. He can’t seem to focus on anything going on other than the feel of you clenching and releasing him. Shin has never been able to multitask to the best of his ability. He prefers to focus on one thing alone, let his instincts run, and right now they’re honing in the tight, wet heat of you. They tell him to bury himself inside you and pound away, uncaring of any consequences for fucking into you hard enough to immobilize you for the next few days.

Rejecting that urge is thrilling, in a way. It’s a test of patience to see when he finally cracks. And thanks to your constant movements and quiet, barely-suppressed gasps, he’s managed to stay semi-hard inside you the whole time.

To your credit, he notes with amusement, you also don’t seem too interested in whatever program is playing. Your lips stay parted and Shin is distracted by the sight, imagining something else your lips could be wrapped around at this moment…

“H-how was the clean-up?” He’s startled out of his thoughts.

He raises a brow, propping up his glasses with an index finger. Amusement creeps up on him; are you actually trying to start a conversation with him while his cock is buried inside of you?

“The usual,” he says nonchalantly. “We dealt with them in less than five minutes. Noi smashed their heads in.”

“Oh, sounds… exciting.”

“It was alright. Wish they’d put up more of a fight.” His tone and interest shifts, his stitched hands coming forwards to wrap around your sides. “In fact… I can think of a few more exciting things that could happen today.”

You glance at him through your lashes, and something about the look has Shin’s throat bobbing. He’s overwhelmed by the sudden urge to _destroy_ that innocent look on your face, to build it back up again into something knotted and hard, a grimace of pain and pleasure, perhaps. He can already hear you crying out his name.

Fuck the program, fuck this game, and fuck this waiting around. The change in Shin is instantaneous.

He grips you under the armpits, raising you up till his tip of his cock is barely nudging your entrance, before impaling you onto him. Your breath escapes you in a whoosh, but his hips start pounding into you with little reprieve, eager as he is to let out some of the frustration caused by his unsatisfying kill and by your damn mind games.

“G-god,” you gasp, your voice shaking with every bounce. “What happened to p-playing it c- _cool?_ ”

“Can’t expect me to do anything when you’re gripping me this damn tight,” he grits out.

But there’s more to it. Feeling you clench around him very much reminds him of plunging his fist into the chest of his next kill, feeling their heart thunder in his grip as he _squeezes,_ before yanking it out of them. It was exhilarating to feel the last throb of life between his fingers, to see the fear and horror play across their faces. With you though,, he wants to see your face contort in a different kind of emotion–in _ecstasy_. He wants to know that he’s the one pummeling life into you, giving you this exhilarating experience. 

It’s an odd comparison, he’s aware, but he’s never stopped to think too hard about his own desires for violence, so sex is just another dimension to it.

He positions till you’re on all fours and he’s settled behind you, the bed creaking with every shift. The heavy drag of his cock against your ass has you biting down on your lip, and your arms threaten to give out once Shin slams your ass back onto his cock. Shin’s much too pent-up to stop his momentum, and he thrusts into you with vigor. The bed springs bounce with every thrust, the frame hitting the wall, surely hard enough to leave dents.

En won’t be pleased, Shin acknowledges in the back of his mind. However, in some twisted depraved sense, he enjoys the idea. Let the whole mansion know who’s fucking you. He can already picture it: the dented and scraped wall, which En will surely roll his eyes about; Fujita, with his thoughtless comments about the sounds the two of you were making—Shin wants everyone to know who’s making you _scream_ —

His hips slam into yours, and he exhales sharply as he spills inside of you. You gasp out his name as your walls clench around him weakly through every spurt of his release. The thundering of his heart slowing to a patter as he leans onto you and pants. Gosh, that was more exertion than he thought he’d have in him

He stills when you whine. “Shin… you’re _heavy_.”

“S-sorry.”

As he pulls his softening dick out from inside you, his face flushes when he sees the cum drip out of you obscenely. He props his glasses back on his nose, wiping the excess away with the sleeve of his shirt. 

Another shirt sullied. 

After a quick cleanup, the two of you order room service from En’s cooks. Like a pair of spoiled pets, you spend the rest of the night curled up and content, the warmth of satiated hunger urging the both of you to drift off while watching TV. 

As you fall asleep with Shin on top of you, he finds it surprising that rather than want to tear your heart out, he’s content to just press his ear against it and listen to its steady thrum.


End file.
